Dopplemimic
Stories tell of a humanoid ooze vaguely resembling the appearance of a man able to copy even the most powerful of foes. Those who have the misfortune of angering these creatures find themselves facing their own reflection on the other end of their sword. Others who take the time to understand these creatures find them to be not mindless monsters, but people who have become powerful oozes, some by accident other by choice. Those who curry their good will find them to be powerful allies and accomplished adventurers, and a valuable asset to any party. Role: Martial combatant that is able to use their ooze nature to get up close an personal with their foes and even copy them. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d8 Starting Wealth: 5d6 x 10 gp (average 175 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less Class Skills The dopplemimic’s class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Profession (Wis), Stealth (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Weapon and Armor Proficiency An dopplemimic is proficient with all simple weapons and light armor. Ooze Body An dopplemimic’s base form is not that of her race but rather that of a monochromatic protoplasmic blob that has the same volume, weight. An dopplemimic treats her creature type as both ooze and her base creature type from her race for the purposes of effects targeting creatures by type (such as bane weapons and a ranger’s favored enemy). She may make small variations to her form at will as a swift action such as her 'hair' length, or the appearance of her 'clothes'. Morphing Weaponry A dopplemimic can transform part of her hands into the shape of any simple weapon as a swift action. They are treated as the weapon chosen, except that they cannot be enchanted and their substance is the same as the dopplemimic's. They cannot be used by anyone other than the dopplemimic and if they are removed from her they immediately dissolve. The dopplemimic adds half of the acid damage his Enshroud ability does as precision damage to attacks made with weapons generated from her morphing weaponry ability (for example at level 5 she adds 3d6/2 acid damage). Ooze Empathy An dopplemimic gains the druid's wild empathy class feature, but she can use it only to influence the attitude of oozes with an Intelligence score of 2 or lower. An dopplemimic can use this ability on mindless oozes; when she does so, she imparts a modicum of intellect to the ooze to allow it to respond to her commands. Enshroud At 3rd level the dopplemimic learns how to envelop her enemies and allow the acidic material her body is made of dissolve them. The dopplemimic gains a bonus to checks made to maintain a grapple equal to her constitution modifier. When she makes a successful grapple combat maneuver check, she can flow over a Small or Medium creature covering it like a second skin. At the beginning of every turn the creature remains enshrouded, it takes 2d6 points of acid damage. The dopplemimic uses the AC and saving throw bonuses of the enshrouded creature for attacks and effects that deal hit point damage, but the enshrouded creature can choose to not avoid an attack or effect. Damage dealt to the dopplemimic is divided between it and the creature it's enshrouding and vice versa except for the acid damage from the dopplemimic's enshroud ability. If both creatures take damage from the same source they only receive the damage once (for example if both creatures take damage from a fireball the damage is only rolled once then split between the two creatures). While the dopplemimic is enshrouding a creature, it can't take any actions other than to release the creature as a move action. The acid damage dealt by this ability is increased by 1d6 at 5th level and every 2 levels beyond that up to a maximum of 10d6 at 19th level. Ooze Traits As time goes on the dopplemimic's body become more and more ooze-like. At 4th level and every 2 levels thereafter the dopplemimic gains a Ooze Trait of her choice. Alien Mind The dopplemimic's alien mind allows her advantages to effects that target her psyche. She gains a +4 racial bonus on saves against all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). Blindsight The dopplemimic's unique method of observing the world around them makes her more resistant to effects that require sight. She gains the blindsight special quality. Compression The dopplemimic is able to squeeze her body through tight spaces. She gains compression as per the universal monster rule. Strange Anatomy The dopplemimic's unique physical anatomy and lack of defined organs grants her powerful resistances to debilitating physical effects. She gains a +4 racial bonus on saves against poisons, sleep, paralysis, polymorph, and stunning effects. Amorphous The dopplemimic's amorphous form is allows her to bend and mold herself around the attacks of her enemies. She gains is no longer subject to critical hits or flanking and does not take additional damage from precision-based attacks such as sneak attack. Restless The dopplemimic's form is not hindered by a need to rest. She still eats and breathes, but does not sleep. Gooey The dopplemimic's form is so close to liquid it is difficult to harm except with specific kinds of weaponry. She gains DR 4/slashing. This damage reduction increases by 2 at 4th level and every 4 levels thereafter, to a maximum of DR 14/slashing at 20th level. Clinging Slime The dopplemimic's form is slightly tacky allowing her to climb services otherwise difficult. She gains a climb speed of 10 feet. Mimicry At 4th level the dopplemimic learns to mimic other creatures and over time perfects this skill. As a full-round action she can transform into any creature she is within 60 feet of, and can transform back into her base form as a full-round action. When she transforms back to her base form her HP is equal to the amount she last had as the mimicked creature, and all temporary hit points she had are lost. She can be transformed for a number of rounds equal to 5 + her constitution modifier. The duration need not be consecutive but must be spent in 1-round increments. When transformed she becomes an exact copy of the selected creature exchanging all her stats and abilities with that of the selected creature except for the following differences: * She is considered to be her base form under the effects of a polymorph effect. * She only has 25% of the HP the creature had at the time mimicry was used. She gains a number of temporary hit points equal to her base form's constitution modifier. * She only is able to use any limited use ability once (for example if the creature can cast three level 4 spells the dopplemimic can only cast one level 4 spell the mimicked creature had prepared). * If the dopplemimic is reduced to 0 or less hit points while using mimicry she reverts back into her base form as an immediate action, thus any effects that would normally trigger upon a mimicked creature's death do not trigger (for example if the dopplemimic mimicked a Phoenix the Self Resurrection ability would never be triggered). Some abilities and even creatures are too powerful to be mimicked, the gamemaster may decide which ones these are. As she grows in power the dopplemimic learns how to more perfectly mimic creatures. At 8th level she now has 50% of the HP the creature had at the time mimicry was used and she can now stay transformed for a number of rounds equal to 10 + her constitution modifier. At 12th level she is no longer limited to one use of limited use abilities. Instead she is only limited by the number of uses the creature had left at the time mimicry was used. She can now stay transformed for a number of rounds equal to 15 + her constitution modifier. At 16th level she now has 75% of the HP the creature had at the time mimicry was used and she can now stay transformed for a number of rounds equal to 20 + her constitution modifier. Perfect Mimicry At 20th level the doppelganger has mastered control over her ability to mimic other creatures. She now has 100% of the HP the creature had at the time mimicry was used, can sustain the form for a number of rounds equal to 30 + her constitution modifier, and can transform into any creature she has previously mimicked. Behind the Scenes I wanted to make a class that would combine ooze qualities with the ability to mimic creatures. I didn't want it to be like the monster shape spells where you're not really become exact copies of the creatures, I wanted it to be near exact to the point where the GM could just give the player the bestiary entry of the monster they're copying. I thought it was very difficult to imagine someone mimicking Cthulhu and I'm sure there are other creatures that would similar be too powerful (in-fiction not mechanically) to copy so I added that line where the GM is the final arbiter on what creatures a dopplemimic can and can't mimic. The idea of a player getting powerful resurrection like abilities such as Rhan-Tegoth's abilities is ridiculous. I wanted it to be more towards become a copy of the creature's body not their essence. That is one of the reasons I had the dopplemimic transform into their base forms before they die. I'm sure there are other abilities that are more essence like so I added that line where the GM is the final arbiter on what abilities a dopplemimic can and can't mimic. The Enshroud ability has the same progression as the sneak attack feature of rogue, but because it can only happen once a round instead of multiple times like rouge can I thought it was not as powerful and was okay to have the same amount of damage dice. The class borrowed things from the Mimic Ooze and Oozemorph. Category:Homebrew